


Your Left

by Ruis



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sorbian Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Dark Magic, Deal with a Devil, Devil Pact, Drabble, Fairy Tale Retellings, Folk Tale, Gen, Krabat myth, Mythology - Freeform, watermill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: It is well known what became of Schwarzkollm's famous watermill in the end. This tells the story of its beginning.





	Your Left

„Your left“, the stranger corrected him, laughing.  
They were standing on the bank of the small brook that was going to power the freshly built watermill. The young man looked at his new home, looked at the book of dark pages he longed to read so badly. He did not dare to look into the stranger’s eyes. “Eleven?”, he asked again.  
“And one”, was the reply.  
“And one”, the young miller repeated quietly. “I understand.” For just one moment, their hands touched, and with a noise that sounded uncomfortably like a human scream of pain, the wheel began to turn.


End file.
